


“Mister Kim Junmyeon, please come collect your child"

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: If there's a Smut Series, there must be a Fluff Series too [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enjoy this blurb of mush, Fluff, M/M, inspired by a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Junmyeon is sure he doesn't have any kids, then why is the com telling him he has one waiting for him at the billing counter?





	“Mister Kim Junmyeon, please come collect your child"

**Author's Note:**

> listen, don't @ me, Idk what this is either

“Myeon, please!” Yifan whines. “I really, really need to go!”

Junmyeon sighs, giving up. The giant supermarket looms overhead, so he just turns and pulls up on the parking lot. Yifan bolts out as soon as Junmyeon kills the engine. Junmyeon stifles his laughter as he follows. They enter the store and Yifan beelines for the bathrooms. When they reach it, Yifan groans. There is a line!

Junmyeon chuckles, “It’s just two people. You can manage.” He rubs Yifan’s back and his boyfriend pouts down at him, looking largely unimpressed. Junmyeon says, “You’re such a baby, I swear. We were only five minutes away from home.”

Yifan rolls his eyes. “Listen, I have got a tiny bladder.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes back at him. “Right, totally. I believe you one hundred percent.”

Yifan sticks his tongue out at Junmyeon and the latter just shakes his head. Yifan even starts shifting his weight from one foot to another and keeps muttering under his breath. The line moves and Yifan cries in relief. When his turn comes, Yifan says, “Hey, don’t wander off, okay? Wait for me.”

Junmyeon nods; but he knows he won’t be keeping the promise. He had spied a sale on strawberries while they made their way inside and they do need to buy some fruit. So as soon as the door closes, he makes his way to the fruit stall. He swears he will be back before Yifan notices.

The strawberry display is stunning and the baskets of fruit look so good, so delicious. And the offer is buy two get one free! That is a steal as far as Junmyeon is concerned, so he picks up three boxes. Then he sees mandarins are in season as well and Yifan loves mandarins, so he picks a couple of that as well. A helpful employee hands him a shopping basket as he was basically juggling everything in his hands. 

Yifan is almost forgotten when Junmyeon also spots the green tea he wanted to buy, so he grabs a box of that. He is standing in front of the coffee aisle next, wondering if they have enough coffee to last them this month or not when he hears his name.

At first, he thinks someone is calling him. But then he realises the voice is coming over the announcer. Then, he just frowns in confusion when the message gets repeated.

“Mister Kim Junmyeon, please come to billing counter ten. Your child is waiting for you.”

His child? Junmyeon frowns. He doesn’t have a child. But he walks over to billing counter ten anyway. Maybe someone else named Kim Junmyeon also chose today of all days to walk into this store and maybe he had a child because Junmyeon is very sure he is childless. 

However, his confusion gets replaced by him doubling over in laughter. He finds Yifan by the billing counter pouting at the floor. His loud laughter has Yifan looking up and whining, “I can’t believe you wandered off!”

Junmyeon puts down his basket on the counter, asking the employee to check them out. He then moves on to pull at Yifan’s ear and says, “Child? Seriously?”

Yifan crosses his arms and he is still pouting as he says, “If she had said my name, you would have taken your own sweet time to do some more shopping. I know you! That is why I knew to say a child will have you running here.”

Junmyeon muffles a scream and sends Yifan a long-suffering look. He lightly punches Yifan’s arm and grumbles, “Oh my god, you _ are _a child.”

Junmyeon pulls out his wallet to pay and Yifan puts his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder and smirks, “Well, I’m your baby boy, aren’t I?”

Junmyeon splutters, his debit card slipping through his fingers and the employee holds back her giggle. Junmyeon feels his face heating up as he smacks at Yifan’s shoulder and says, “Fan!”

Yifan just smiles back, feeling very victorious at getting his revenge. That is what you get for abandoning him in a supermarket. 


End file.
